A domestic hand mixer has an electric motor that drives a pair of rotating beaters. The beaters are removable. The body of the hand mixer is generally suspended below a handle. Consumers seek a hand mixer that is comfortable in the hand, is convenient and is easy to control and adapted to co-operate with a range of accessories. Hand mixers can benefit from improved cooling, improved lighting and more sophisticated interaction with its beaters and accessories. The present invention addresses these concerns as well as providing other improvements to hand mixers.